Fluid filtration systems are typically used in such fluid circulating systems as hydraulic, lubrication, and water systems. The filtration systems primarily comprise a reservoir for the fluid, a pump device to pump the fluid out from the reservoir under pressure and at least one filter assembly. The fluid is continually filtered through a suitable filtration medium to remove unwanted residues or impurities. For example, liquid filtration systems used for filtering the lubricating oil of an internal combustion engine generally have a filter assembly which contains a replaceable filter element comprising a suitable filtration medium. The oil enters the filter assembly through an inlet, passes through the filtration medium and exits through an outlet back into the engine/reservoir.
One problem is that the currently available replaceable filter element is typically made of metal components which create waste disposal problems after use. Filter elements containing metal components are generally regarded by the Environmental Protection Agency as a hazardous material and must be disposed of according to stringent EPA regulations. This disposal problem causes industry great expense and contributes to further waste in toxic landfills. Further, the metal filter elements are expensive to manufacture and are costly to ship, due to their weight.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a filter assembly which mitigates or eliminates the above problems encountered with conventional fluid filter systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a filter assembly having a disposable filter element which can easily be disposed of or recycled in an environmentally safe manner.